


all I wanna see you in is just skin

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's never seen Levi like this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all I wanna see you in is just skin

Eren doesn’t exactly know how to react. The wall against his back is blessedly cold, but the breath brushing his thighs is hot to the point of scalding. A sharp cry makes him flush, drags him back to the moment, to Levi’s open panting mouth, wet with saliva, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“Fucking hell Hanji!” Levi shouts, fists clenching in the thin sheets, hips canting back into hers. Eren’s never seen Levi like this, so wrecked where he’s normally so self composed. The sounds he’s making, animalistic sounds dragged out by each inward thrust of  Hanji’s bright blue cock go right to Eren’s belly, winding him tight with arousal. The lube is making lewd squelching noises, and Hanji purrs, her palm resting easily between Levi’s shoulder blades. “HanjiHanjiHanji please!”

Hanji ignores him, rolls her hips languidly. He keens and writhes beneath her, burying his face in the sheets. “You look a little shell shocked there, Eren.” She observes dully. Her fingers are tight on Levi’s hip to the point of bruising, and Eren’s mouth goes dry at a high pitched noise dragged from Levi at a particularly harsh thrust. “It’s pretty hot, seeing him like this, huh?” she moves her hands from his back to fist her fingers in his hair and drag him up so Eren can see his face. His cheeks are flushed, his eyes half lidded, his kiss swollen lips wet. “What do you think?”

“Yes...” Eren whispers. “He’s really hot.”

He and Levi have been sleeping together for a while, but Levi’s never once looked so debauched, so needy, the way he does beneath Hanji, reduced to need and noise, every nerve ending alight for her. He’d be jealous, if it weren’t so good. He palms himself, watching the arch of Levi’s sweat slicked back, his hard cock between his thighs, Hanji’s small breasts jiggling as she moves, keeping Levi pinned as easily as a child.

“He complains a lot,” Hanji is saying breathlessly, a cruel smile twisting her mouth. Levi’s scrabbling fingers find Eren’s thighs, and his blunt nails dig into the flesh. “But he actually loves it.” She punctuates her words with well aimed thrusts, and Levi screams, the tears gathered in his eyes spilling over his cheeks, curse words hissed out between his teeth. She leans down to his ear and nuzzles. “After all, look how well you take my cock.”

“Fuck you.” Levi growls back, the venom somewhat lost between an unabashed moan. Hanji laughs and leans back, eyes bright as they land on Eren. Eren blushes under her attention, hand stilling on his cock, toes curled at the sounds that still tripping off Levi’s tongue.

“You’re being rude, corporal.” Hanji purrs, and urges Levi closer. “You’re not paying your lover any mind,” she slows her pace, watches Eren’s cock disappear between Levi’s stretched lips with mild curiosity. Eren’s head falls back, a strangled moan barely held in check, his fingers carding through Levi’s hair. He isn’t sure what turns him on more, Levi’s moans, his mouth, or Hanji’s rubber cock working Levi open.

“Corporal.” Eren whimpers, biting his lip. Levi’s eyes fix on him, hazy with lust and dark, lips stretched perfectly around his cock, his mouth hot and wet. He looks perfect, and Eren’s free hand flies to his mouth, a shudder working through him. He really wants Levi to fuck him, and he really wants to be where Hanji is now, making Levi cry so effortlessly.

“Come.” Levi whispers against the head of his cock.

“He can’t hear you.” Hanji sing songs, she picks up her pace again, and they both listen to Levi’s renewed moans. Eren frowns, mind blank with pleasure and need. “Speak up a bit love, ask him for what you need.”

“Hanji you fucking tease.” Levi snarls, one hand flying back to grasp hers where she clutches his hip for purchase. ”Let me fucking come.”

“What do you think, Eren?” Hanji purrs. She pushes Levi back down, each thrust precise now, sharp and deep and long. Levi whimpers between each moan, his shaky breath scalding against Eren’s cock and inner legs. “Do you think he deserves it?” She’s breathless now too, little moans colouring her speech.

Eren swallows thickly, and moves around their tangle of limbs until Hanji has Levi on her lap and Eren can wrap both their cocks in his fist. “I think it’s alright...,” He whispers. “If he comes.” Hanji chuckles and grinds up into Levi, her pace punishing and brutal, while Eren works both their cocks between both hands. Levi reaches back to tangle his fingers in Hanji’s loosened hair, and puts the other over Eren’s, matching Hanji’s pace until his head falls forward to rest against Eren’s shoulder.

“Fucking – fuck! Ah – Eren --!” Levi moans, hips bouncing with Hanji’s, pressing up into Eren’s hands, curse words colouring moans until he comes, warm white liquid spurting over Eren’s fingers, slicking his hands as he milks him. They kiss. Levi is slick, and debauched. Eren groans and comes too.

Hanji moans out a high sound at the sight of them, drawing her thick strap on from Levi's sated body. "Are you planning on leaving me out of this?" she says with a laugh, fumbling with the straps until the blue cock falls away, and she's left fingering her slick wet folds, thighs trembling. Levi doesn't seem able to move, and Hanji is so close Eren can see the muscles of her belly growing tight. Pushing her hand away, Eren bends to her, tongue sliding over the stiff bud of her clit. "Christ you are a wonder." She sighs out, falling back against her elbows. Eren hums and presses hard, slurping wetly and humming his own pleasure against her. "That's it babe, fingers now." She instructs, and Eren happily complies, slipping two fingers into her.

Hanji's so hot and moist Eren moans a little, mouth latching onto her clit to suck, finding a rhythm with the in out movement of his fingers. Hanji groans, something that sounds like "yes that's it right there come on that's it--" tripping off her tongue like she's not even aware she's speaking. she makes a high, strained sound from behind clenched teeth, muscles fluttering around Eren's working fingers, orgasm leaving her mouth open and  eyes squeeze tight.

They flop back onto the bed in a tangled heap, panting with exertion. “You’re too nice to him.” Hanji laughs, petting Eren’s chest, since it’s the only thing she can reach. Eren blushes, and pulls Levi up into his arms, making room for Hanji beside them despite the small size of the mattress. "Not that I mind, not after that little performance at the end."

“Fuck both of you, taking advantage of me.” Levi retorts, and gets comfortable on Eren’s chest, flinging one leg over Hanji’s.

“As if you minded either, you liked the show, I saw you watching.” She laughs. “Trust me, next time you want him like this, try being a little cruel—“ she’s cut off by an elbow to her nose. Eren suspects it's mostly an accident, shifting limbs in too close quarters to accommodate too many tangled limbs.

“Stop corrupting him.” Levi growls. They quiet now, since Eren is already snoring away. “I like him all innocent.”

Hanji just giggles. “After seeing you like that, he’s never going to be innocent again.”


End file.
